Team Gai In Action
by McJackl
Summary: Team Gai is sent on a mission and use some newly learned tactics


Lee was training hard, his team-mates helping him, he was supposed to dodge all Tenten's attacks and finally manage to get trough Neji's defences and hit him at least 8 times, he hid behind a tree, then he heard a soaring sound, damn, he was found, he dashed through the trees looking back seeing 10 weapons stick in the tree where he had been hiding suddenly he broke his movement, he was going the wrong way, he turned to the east and dashed forward, he stopped and rested against a tree, he was just outside of Neji's 360 degrees vision, how should he manage to get to him, sensei had told him not to remove the weights.  
Neji was waiting, being aware of everything every single minute, this was as well a training for Lee as for him. suddenly a tree went up in the air and fell down 10 feet away from him, suddenly Lee jumped from the tree and kicked him up, jumped up and appeared under Neji's back, Neji suddenly started his rotation in mid air, Lee was knocked back and dashed into the cover of the trees, this was his 5th hit so far, though he couldn't get a good shot so in a real match all his work wouldn't have made any sense, he had to find a way to be able to use a multiple hit combo on him, suddenly a whistle sounded through the forest. 'Damn, times over already.' He dashed back to the point where they had agreed to meet after training.  
'I'm disappointed in the both of you,' Gai-sensei started, 'Lee, you have to get to use multiple hit combo's, if you give in so easily and dash away you'll never be ale to bring him down. Neji, you should've known better and should have checked the tree, you don't take this serious enough, or did you really think that tree would fly trough the air for nothing, did you think Lee just missed you? we'll try again tomorrow, let's see if you've learned anything from your failure.'

Rock Lee woke up, 'ahhh, a fantastic day for training.' He opened the door and Tenten knocked him on the head. 'Oh, sorry, I was just going to knock the door.' 'It's okay Tenten-san, what is it your here for?' 'We're requested at Tsunade's office, we got a mission.'  
'We have word from the river country that there lower city's have had some problems and they think the attackers were ninja's, buildings have been set on fire and they say the fires were made by what looked like a fire breather.' 'We will check it out for you Tsunade-sama,' Gai-sensei replied.'

After a journey of 39 hours they arrived at Mitsuki city, nearly every building had been burned down and everywhere were people trying to build new homes. 'Wow, everything is gone, all these people have to start their lives all over.' 'try not to pay too much attention to it Lee, we must hold on to the mission.'  
They set up a camp and rested, 1 person on guard. the next they went out to seek for tracks, Tenten explored the map looking what all the attacked city's had in common or some place that lies near all of the city's. Neji went out to look for tracks or other abnormal things with his byakugan. 'Neji, Lee, Sensei! I've found something they all have in common, all of the city's have had special Ninja academy's but the inhabitants were scared of the powers of the ninja, so they banished all ninja and burned down the academy's. Also I have found out that the city's seem to lie in a sort of half circle and in the centre of the circle is a forest that is feared by all city's. I asked around here and they say it is cursed. 'Cursed? I know of only one type of cursing and that's curse marks. all other curses are just stupid myths,' Neji reacted. 'Whether it's a curse or not, we have to check it out!' 'Yes, Lee is right, we'll check it out tomorrow, let's hold it to resting and enlarging our amount of supplies for today.' 'Hai, Gai-sensei,' the three of them replied.

The silence was deep in the "cursed" forest. 'No wonder they think it's cursed here, look there are all kinds of torches with green flames and wooden skull shaped plates on the trees,' Tenten said. 'Those villagers clearly just believe any rumour they hear, making green flames is just a matter of chemistry and those skull things are obviously made by men,' Neji replied. 'We must be very careful, we don't know what is the cause of all this, it might be foe shinobi.' 'Lee is right, be on your guards.' 'Hai, Gai-sensei!'

After walking a while through the forest suddenly several shurikens came from the bushes, Tenten easily blocked all of them. 'Be on your guard!' Gai commanded. A tall man with spiky dark brown hair, a shorter one with blonde hair in a pony tail and an average sized man with long spiky grey hair stepped from the bushes. 'Konoha ninja, am I right?' spoke the tall man. 'Why are you attacking those villages?' the four of 'em said all at once. 'I'll take that as a yes, but why do you fight for them, join our higher cause and let them feel how we felt when they banished us from their cities!' spoke the tall one again.

'My name is Kazuya, the little one is Kafka, don't let his size fool you though, he is stronger then he looks, this man here is Daisuke. Oh yeah, the girl over there is Kasuka.' 'What girl?' Neji asked while turning to the direction Kazuya pointed at. Suddenly a very pretty girl with short light green hair bashed out of a tree. 'That girl.'

'Lee, you take the guy with the grey hair, Neji, you take the short one, he looks like the fastest of them, Tenten you take the girl, I'll fight the Kazuya guy.'

Neji took defensive stance as Lee and Gai-sensei dashed at their opponent and Tenten Jumped up grabbing one of her scrolls. Kazuya grabbed a large shield and held it before him catching Gai's attack, to his amazedness his leg disappeared into the shield and appeared right behind his head making him kick himself against the head, he fell over, he was able to catch himself up just in time.

Rock Lee ran till he was just a couple of inches in front of Daisuke and kicked him against his chin then jumping up appearing behind his back. Daisuke closed his eyes. As Lee made his movement Daisuke swiftly grabbed a kunai and hold it at his waist making Lee kick right into it. 'Gah!' Lee screamed out of pain.

Tenten started turning around in mid air with the scroll spiralling around her summoning great amounts of weapons throwing them at her opponent. Kasuka formed seals and then moved her hands away from each other, all the weapons thrown at her stopped moving and just hang there in mid air. Then Kasuke kicked them back at Tenten, whom was just nearly able to dodge the weapons though she got hit by one of them.

Neji's opponent had disappeared into the forest, he had no clue where his opponent was going. This fight didn't start off that well for the Konoha shinobi.

Neji was on his guard, searching the forest for his opponent with his byakugan. Then suddenly a tree fell down behind him, he took out a kunai with an exploding tag and threw it at the tree, when the tag exploded the tree burst out in thousands of peaces, also Kafka flew out of the smog and was rammed into a tree. 'How, how did you know?' Kafka asked, 'my technique is completely faultless!' 'I didn't know,' Neji replied, 'I was just making sure.' 'Your in a bad position.' 'What?' Kafka replied with a questioning face. 'Your within my eight trigrams.' Neji took his stance, then starting to make his movements. As Neji started hitting all of his chakra plants, 'eight trigrams, 2 palms! 4 palms! 8 palms! 16 palms! 32 palms! Eight trigrams 64 palms! 'And now for the finishing! Eight trigrams 128 palms!' 'What … is this? I … can't move.' Kafka said. 'Yes,' Neji replied, 'I have hit all of your chakra plants, even if you'd be able to even stand you still would be unable to use any chakra at all.' Kafka sank down to the ground.

Rock Lee stood in front of his opponent, his secondary lotus wouldn't work on this guy, that was as clear as can be. How else could he beat this guy, he thought back at what Gai-sensei told him. "your strength lies in multiple hit combo's!" 'That's it!' He said to himself. 'What is what?' Daisuke asked. Rock Lee pushed the bands on his legs down, took of the weights and threw them away, the weights smashed into the ground with an enormous bang. 'What the!' 'Here I come!' Rock Lee said, suddenly he flashed away. 'What, where is he?' 'I'm here!' Rock Lee kicked Daisuke against the side of his head then swiftly appearing on the other side kicking him up in the air. Rock Lee appeared underneath him again. 'Hah, stupid!' Daisuke thought. Rock Lee made his movement again but instead of Kicking him in the side he just moved to the side of Daisuke and crashed his knee into Daisuke's hand. Daisuke had to let go of the kunai and Rock Lee Hit him on the chest with his arm. Daisuke crashed into the ground and was knock out.

Tenten's battle went a little more difficult, she was already pretty beat up and Kasuka seemed to have no injury at all. 'I'm not going to make it.' She said. 'No you won't,' Kasuke said with a grin. Kasuke started running in Tentens direction, then suddenly her foot sank a little into the earth. 'What's this?' she looked down. Under her foot was a ball with Kunais inserted into holes in the ball and an exploding tag on it. Tenten had fooled her burying it into the ground. The tag exploded and Kasuka was hit by the explosion and several Kunais, she was to injured to fight any further.

Gai stood in front of his opponent, his shield had made Gai hit himself several times now. Gai had no Idea how he could defeat this opponent, his shield was a perfect weapon against a team like his. Suddenly Kazuya's eyes enlarged a bit and then he sank onto the ground. Neji had hit him in the back with his palm. 'Ah, you finished your battle as well I suppose?' 'Yes sir.' Lee and Tenten arrived carrying their and Neji's opponent on their backs. 'Good, I'll look around the forest if there are any more trouble makers. The three of you must bring them to our camp and make sure they don't escape.' 'Hai, Gai-senei!'


End file.
